Foursome
by Cengiz
Summary: "Um. This absolutely isn't as it seems." Connor started, trying to cover up the truth. "So? And how does it seem?" Abby asked, her tone icy and her look penetrating. Abby/Connor/Becker/Jess - 4some. Sequel to Threesome


**A/N:** Hey, this is the sequel to Threesome. And I uploaded it today because of ALP's birthday, the real one ;)

It's the next morning and Abby will find out their little loveplay.

Again: This story is all** thanks to Andrewleepotts**, it was her who asked me for a sequel with Abby, so thank her as well.

And again: It's a foursome with Abby, Becker, Connor and Jess - **pure sex** - and especially **no stuff for under-aged eyes!** If you don't like such a kind of porn, especially bits of man to man, woman to woman or you're not old enough to read, then please don't read any further!

Don't say, I didn't warn you :P

**Hint: **So far not beta-read, so there could be some mistakes. You can tell me, when you locate some, and maybe I'll update it with beta-read later.

(I hope you understand everything anyway ^^)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Warm rays of the spring sunshine fell through the window, tickling Connor's nose and waking him up. He blinked at the shining light and snuggled his head back down in Jess' hair, not wanting to stand up this early. Jess still slept side wards, her back to Connor, on her chest rested Becker with his head right under her chin, huddling against her soft skin, deeply asleep and his hands loosely around her body. The woman's lower arm rested under the Captain's neck and her upper hand on the scientist's hip.<p>

Connor took his arm out from under the covers and grasped around his mates until his hand laid on Becker's back. He took a deep breath and pulled the two firm against his chest, lowering his grip again as he exhaled.

Jess squinted and yawned loudly. Turning her head towards Connor, her eyes still shot, she mumbled "morning" to him.

"Morning you." Connor greeted her and kissed her temple.

The Field Coordinator's hands found their way to the Captain's hair, running her fingers through it and massaging his scalp.

Becker clasped around Temple's back, pulling him tight against Jess, lowering his head he murmured into the skin of her breasts "Ifememor" and disappeared under the cover.

Connor smiled against the woman's ear. "What did he say?" He questioned and started to nibble on the lobe.  
>Jess grinned widely, turning her head a little more to her flatmate she answered: "He said 'five minutes more'."<p>

"OK." The scientist agreed smilingly. He started to kiss along her cheekbone, while his hand moved to her breasts and stroke them gently, making her nipples harden instantly.

Jess turned her head a little more and their lips met, caressing the soft flesh, kissing them lightly, until they intensified their pressure and finally kissed deeply. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, playing with her muscle, gently stroking over it, while her fingers fondled over the stubbles on his cheek.

Jess started to giggle. "Becker." She called the moving bulge over her, covered by the blanket, to order and then continued with kissing Connor.

The man tightened his grip around her breasts and started to moan. The woman kissed him deeply, before she pulled her tongue out of his mouth.

"I'm hungry." The FCO complained, kissing Connor on his lips once more before she started to giggle again.  
>"Captain Becker. Stop it." She called him to order, raising the blanket to reproachfully look at him.<p>

After she lowered the cover again, she looked around, fully awake, and froze.  
>"Connor!" She alerted the man, kissing her neck.<p>

"All right, I'll bring something to eat." He grinned widely, looking at the woman who gazed straightforward.

"I didn't mean that." She answered her face a mixture of fear and shame.

Connor turned his head to see what made her that scared, and shrieked: "Abby!" He rushed with shock backwards, trying to sit up and hit his head against the wall, a soundless 'Ow' fell from his lips and he covered his skull with his hands, rubbing the pain away.

Immediately Becker appeared at Jess's side, and the threesome looked fully baffled at the young zoologist, sitting on a chair in front of the wall, viewing directly onto the bed.

"Um. This absolutely isn't as it seems." Connor started, trying to cover up the truth.

"So? And how does it seem?" Abby asked her tone icy and her look penetrating.

"Err. It was cold and we huddled up for warmth?" He questioned, trying to find a hint in her face that she bought his lame excuse.

"Um, he was lonely and upset, and we let him sleep in our bed to cheer him up." Becker declared to save his mate's neck.

"And that's why you sleep naked together." She stated sarcastically, and everyone was clear that she didn't buy the lie in the slightest.

"We're not naked." Connor lied left, right and centre.

Without wasting any words, Abby stood up, grabbed the blanket and pulled it off. Their naked bodies came to light. Instantly Jess covered her bare breasts with her arms, and firmly closed her thighs. The used to be bubbling Field Co-ordinator couldn't speak one single word in front of her blonde flatmate and friend. She was ashamed and felt guilty, after all it was her who started with the kiss the day before. The men just laid there, covering nothing. Abby sat back again and crossed her legs, peering at them, before she reproachfully gazed at her boyfriend.

"Oh, you mean that naked. Well, it was very warm under the cover." The scientist seemed to put his foot in it.

Becker sighed at the words of the scientist, clutching his head and shaking it, deciding to clear the air. "OK, Abby. Truth is, yesterday, we had sex. I mean us three together." He pointed at everyone. "But that means nothing. He loves you and only you. We just had a little loveplay."

As the Captain earned a panicked look from the scientist, he explained to the other man. "Connor she knows it already." His voice low and gentle, trying to calm the other man down.

Temple mentally prayed for a hole to appear so that, he could sink into it. "Abby, I'm so sorry. Really, I'm sorry." He truly apologized, sitting on his knees, folding his hands and lowering his head, like he wanted to pray to her.

"I don't care. It's not only that you had sex with them, you also had the cheek to lie right into my face. What about your promises always telling me the truth and never betraying me. Does none of them count to you anymore?" Abby gazed angrily at him.

She was upset, really upset at his behaviour. She had to take care of her little brother, being all alone the whole day, and then as she finally went home, all she wanted to do was huddling up against the chest of her boyfriend, feeling his warm body, smelling his scent. But as she entered the flat, seeing the evidences she couldn't believe it. She went into Jess' room, and there they lay, hugged up tight against each other, deep asleep and she thought, and there was no space for her.

Connor rushed forward to her. "Hey, baby. I love you. I would never betray you. I love only you." He took her hands into his, feeling her freezing skin, seeing her shaking body and the tears coming to her eyes, and he gaped. "Abby, how long have you been sitting here? You're as cold as ice." He questioned her concerned, clasping his arms around her and pressing her firmly against his body.

"Since I came home at four o'clock in the morning." She answered and cuddled herself into his chest.

"Connor that was three hours ago." Jess replied worriedly, looking at the clock, she finally regained her power of speech.

The scientist lifted his girlfriend and carried her to the bed, sitting her down between his two friends. Immediately Becker pulled her backwards, pressing her back against his chest. Jess positioned herself on the woman's side, covering half of her body and clasping with her hand around Abby's waist, warming her skin. The Captain grabbed around Jess, pulling her closer and hugged both women against him, his free, large hand stroke across the zoologist's arm, chest and belly, caressing the skin and warming her up. Connor sat in front of her, rested her cold feet against his belly and stroke across her ankles, heating her feet with his body temperature.

"Abs, why didn't you wake me up or lay yourself next to me?" He gently questioned a caring smile on his lips.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful, so familiar with each other. I thought you wouldn't want me in your midst." She answered, feeling warm and pleased in their arms.

"Abigail. Why wouldn't we want you?" The soldier asked his face so close to hers that she felt his hot breath flowing across her neck, making her skin tingle.

As she turned her head towards him a little he gave her a dearly kiss on her temple. Connor leaned forward, her tucked up legs rested on his lap, taking her hands in his again and kissing her lovingly on her lips.

"See, you're in our midst. And we love you here." He declared and kissed her again, intensifying their kiss, pressing her cold fingers on his bare chest.

The soldier moved one hand to her cheek, gently fondling over the skin before he ran his fingers down on her neck, caressing her collarbone. He gave her a very lightly kiss on the cheek, before he rested his chin against her head.

Jess kissed the zoologist on the head. One hand on Abby's neck, crawling the hairline, the other arm still around her waist, putting her hand under the other woman's shirt, running with her fingers across her belly. The zoologist clasped her hands around the FCO's arm, holding her close, not wanting to loose the comfortable skin contact.

Connor leaned back again, looking at his girlfriend. His both hands on the girl's cheeks, drying her eyes with his thumbs, before gliding down to her breasts. He felt her heartbeat as he softly squeezed them and circled with his fingers across the fabric. Abby winced at the touch and gasped. His hands moved further down, stroking across her thighs to her knees and back up again, intensifying the soft pressure as he reached her hips.

Becker lowered his head again and kissed his way down the lizard-girl's neck and remained with his lips on her collarbone, kissing and licking the spot and sending little flashed through her whole body. As he realized that the scientist stopped his movements, he looked up, asking his mate. "What's wrong, Con?"

Temple started to grin cheekily. "My sweetheart is a little too overdressed, don't you think?"

The Captain loosened his grip around the ladies and gazed at the zoologist, seeing her nipples looming up on her shirt, Jess' hand under the fabric, still around her waist, and the unnecessary jeans, hiding her legs.

Becker grinned from ear to ear and questioned his companion: "Up or down?"

Abby turned her head, looking to Jess, silently questioned her what the Captain could intend, but the Field Co-ordinator only shrugged with her shoulders. She didn't know it either.

"Of course down. I know my honey best." Temple replied and grabbed his girlfriend's ankles.

Becker clasped his arms around her upper body and both men positioned the woman in the middle of the bed, laying her down on the sheet, resting her head on the FCO's lap.

The Captain pulled her shirt off in one go and started to stroke and kiss over her bra and the soft skin of her neck and cleavage, his large, warm hands running across her ribs and stomach. The scientist unbuttoned her jeans, pulling it down and kissing his way to her inner thighs and shins until he freed her legs completely.

The zoologist started to shiver, aroused and scared at the unfamiliar situation, looking up into the bright blue eyes of the younger woman. Jess smiled at her friend, calming her down, holding her hands in hers and massaging the fingers.

Becker surrounded the zoologist's chest with his hands, opening the bra hook and taking the fabric off, freeing her breasts, her stiff nipples stood up. He lowered his head, covered one of them with his lips and licked around her areola before he started to suck, while he squeezed and stroke across the rest of her breast, ribs and belly.

Jess laid one hand on the other breast, squeezing it gently, stroking across the flesh and rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger with soft pressure. Her other hand moved to Becker's back, rubbing and scratching across his muscles.

Abby started to moan, lifting her thorax and pressing her nipple firmer against the Captain's mouth. His soft, hot lips felt so good on her skin. She pulled her head back on the other woman's thighs and her body started to relax. Gasping and feeling her racing heartbeat, she knew she was aroused.

Connor kissed his way up to her inner thighs again, making her shiver and moan. As he reached her centre he started to suck with his lips and rub with his tongue across the fabric, feeling her already hot and wet underneath. Grabbing the knickers he softly pulled them off and finally Abby was naked, laying there in the centre of their loveplay, her body aroused, wet and shaking, her breathing short and low. He was about to lower his head again between her legs as Becker sat up and held him back. Clasping his arm around the scientist's shoulder, pulling him against his chest and whispering something into his ear.

Abby looked up to Jess and asked curious: "Why are they whispering?"

"I have no idea." The Field Co-ordinator replied, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

The women watched the men, whispering and chuckling. With toothy grins they eventually positioning themselves on each side of the zoologist.

Becker bent over Abby, looking her directly in the eyes, smiling warmly and asking gently: "Abigail, can we make love to you?"

The woman in question stared at the man, then to Connor and back to the hazel eyes and smiled her agreement. Becker covered her lips with his mouth, kissing her deeply while he grabbed with one hand around her head and moved with his other between Jess' thighs, gesturing her to open them. The young woman got the hint and spread her legs, and the Captain laid the other woman's head down on the bed sheet, not breaking the kiss.

Connor was on her left side and kissed his girl deeply on the mouth as Becker kissed his way down to her neck. Then he moved with his lips down to her neck, too.

Abby gasped. She clenched her eyes, breathing deeply as the men remained with their lips over her breasts, sucking and nibbling on them. Their hands running down all over her body, stroking and caressing her soft skin. They moved together, covering half of her body with their bodies to keep her warm, while they kissed her everywhere, making the woman groan full of pleasure. She lifted her arms, searching for the contact with the other woman and Jess hold her hands again, resting them on her belly and running with her fingers along her arms, massaging and warming her muscles.

The men ran with their fingers over Abby's arms, her armpits, her neck and collarbones, before they kissed the touched skin. They fondled across her breastbone, over her ribs, down her belly, around her navel, gently touching her hips and groins before they kissed her on the same spots again. Licking with their tongues all over her body, slightly nibbling on her flesh and sucking her, giving her shivers. The zoologist's belly jerked whenever they touched her groin, heat waves rushed through her body as their fingers found their way to her inner thighs and waist. As they kissed the area near her centre, she spread her legs wide apart in hope that they finally moved to her clit, but they didn't do her this favour. They kissed her groins, her inner thighs and the skin next to her outer lips again, massaging and stroking with their fingers next to them, but they spared the rest of her vagina. Abby was aroused and excited. She gasped and moaned louder, only wanting them to touch and lick her finally over her special parts but they didn't and that was too much for the blonde girl.

She lifted her head and grumbled frustrated: "Hey you two, just a hint but I am a woman. That means, I have a pussy, so please suck me." She begged.

The Captain and the scientist chuckled and looked at each other, grinning like a Cheshire cat, before they turned their heads towards the girl and answered at the same time: "No yet!"

Their heads moved back down and Abby dropped her head back and sighed, mumbling "I'm horny, I'm horny." Followed by gasps and a loud frustrated moan.

Connor moved with his lips again over her left breast, licking her areola and teasing her nipple.

The Captain sat up, tapping teasingly on the other nipple with his left forefinger and chuckled as he earned a loud groan from the zoologist. He let his finger glide across her skin and finally touched her centre.

"Hot and wet, our favourite." He stated as his finger slipped inside her hole.

Abby lifted her hip at that touch, eagerly wanting him to move on, but he pulled his finger back out and licked the fluid.

"So, Abby. Which tongue do you want inside?" Connor asked her expectantly and sat up, too.

Said woman answered quick like a shot: "I don't care, just suck me."

"Nope. We won't until you decide which tongue." Her boyfriend denied her plea.

Not able to take it any longer she just asked her friend: "Don't know. Jess, who is better?"

The Field Co-ordinator flushed immediately as both men stared at her expectantly, she was mute.

Connor continued with teasing the young woman: "Yeah, Jess. Who of us is better?"

All four eyes gazed at her and she blushed deep red.

"Definitely me." Becker boasted.

"Don't think so. She just don't want to tell that it's me, because she don't want to offend your feelings." Connor teased further, raising his chest for symbolizing that he had won.

Becker turned his head back to Jess, raising an eyebrow, he asked intently: "Jess?"

"Um. Becker, of course." She decided, her cheeks still deep red, making the men chuckle again and Abby grinning widely.

"You heard her. Becker, in my pussy. And hurry!" Miss Maitland ordered him, she was so aroused, she nearly exploded.

The Captain stuck his tongue out to Connor, lowered his head, sucked on Abby's inner lips before he slipped inside her cavity and finally started to rub and lick her. Abby moaned loudly and Connor went down, too. Covering her clit with his lips, sucking on it and licking with his tongue over the spot. Abby had her eyes closed, gasped and moaned fully excited.

"Can I lick your breasts?" Jess asked shyly.

As she received an impatient nodding from her friend, she lowered her head, stroking and gently squeezing with her hands at her breasts, licking with her tongue around the areola before she covered the nipple with her lips and sucked on it, while her hand fondled and caressed the other nipple. On and off she changed the breast, to caress the other nipple with her mouth.

Abby relaxed completely. She lay there, not moving a single muscle, except her contractions when a heat wave rushed through her body, raising her chest to press her breasts against the other girl's mouth and moving her hip to the rhythms of the men's tongues. Abby loved immediately getting spoiled thoroughly by all of them.

"I'm in heaven." She stated during her moans and groans.

Becker and Connor hardened their movements and sent her over the top with another loud moan, after only three minutes inside. Not in the slightest satisfied they laid themselves next to her, warming her skin with their body's and slipping their forefinger inside, rubbing and massaging her G-spot while their thumbs stroke in one rhythm over her clit. Jess sat back, holding the other woman's hands on her belly again and letting both men play with Abby's babs, who instantly started to suck on them like they did the day before on Jess' breasts.

Hardening their movements they lightly rushed Abby forward, slightly pressing her against Jess body, who still kneeled above her.

"Stop pushing her against me. I'm already against the wall, there is no space." Jess pleaded.

Connor looked up. "You mean that?" He asked, pushed Abby a little higher and her head rubbed firmly against Jess' vagina.

The girl moaned in excitement: "Yeah, stop that. Sorry Abs." She apologized for making her hair wet.

"Don't worry." The older woman soothed her, grinning widely. She could barely imagine how aroused the girl must be, having to see her getting satisfied, and having no fun by herself.

Connor grinned spitefully: "Do you think what I think?" He asked his opponent.

"Teasing both girls in one go?" Becker replied and both grinned evilly.

They grabbed with their free hands both Jess' thighs holding them firm in position, while they moved on with gently pushing Abby against her centre with every thrust they made. Jess moaned at the pressure and giggled as the other woman's hair tickled her skin. The FCO supported herself on each back of the men, while Abby moved with her hands to the younger woman's breasts, stroking and squeezing them. Connor and Becker moved their heads back on the zoologist's breasts and went on sucking. In that movement they rushed up and down until Abby had her second screaming orgasm.

After she caught her breath again, the zoologist asked. "Can I sit up now?"

Connor gently denied, kissing her deeply on her lips. "No my dear, not before Becker showed me, what he did with Jess yesterday." He kissed his way down, over her body until he reached her pubis, while Becker positioned himself between her legs.

"OK, tell me, what did you do?" He asked his mate, curious like a schoolboy at his first day.

"Well, you slightly push the skin over her clit back with your lips." Becker explained in a low voice to keep the women from overhearing. He used his forefinger and thumb to show him, making the woman in the background gasping, and both men had a wonderful view at her little clit.

The Captain went on: "Then you take your tongue -", he licked his other forefinger, "and gently pressing on the clit, in slightly circles, but only light pressure." He lowered his wet finger on her clit and started to move it in circles, slightly pressing it on the flesh.

Both men turned their heads toward the laying girl as she started to moan and her body tingled.

"And that makes her cum?" Connor asked.

"No. You only make her clit the most sensitive it can become. You could do that for hours, but that would probably cause her pain. Just do it a couple of minutes, until she is as aroused as she could be and then suck her as hard as you can. Got it?" Becker ended his lesson.

Connor nodded.

"Now try, Padawan." Said Becker and positioned himself kneeling on the lizard girl's belly, spreading her bent legs, while Connor rushed between her legs and hold her ankles.

He lowered his head and did like Becker showed him. At first he sucked on her inner lips to arouse her a little more, then he moved with his mouth over her clit, slightly licking on it. Abby groaned louder, till it turned into a scream, she tried to close her thighs but the soldier had a firm grip, holding them down.

"Ahh, Connor." She screamed and gasped, digging her fingers into Becker's back and pressing her cheek against the warm skin of Jess thigh.

The FCO lowered her hands again, massaging and stroking across the other woman's breasts, as her moans turned louder and she screamed again. "Connor! What are you doing?" Her breath short and heavy, and her lower body contracted steadily.

With one man over her, holding her legs tight, she couldn't move. Connor knew this. He grinned cheekily and went on with the teasing.

"Ahh, Connor. Stop it and suck me." She ordered gaspingly.

Her boyfriend raised his head, giving a questioning look at the Captain, who grinned boldly and declared: "She can take a little longer. Go ahead."

The scientist lowered his head again and went on, earning more screams from his girlfriend.

Jess squinted her eyes, fully aroused to the edge by the moans and movements of Abby between her legs.

"Hey Jess. Want me to suck you?" The zoologist asked the FCO, who nodded instantly.

Abby grabbed her thighs and pulled her hip over her mouth, starting to lick and suck at her inner lips and clit, while Jess supported herself on Becker's back, leaning her body against him and clasping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, sweety." Becker leaned back and turned his head towards his girl, kissing her firmly on the mouth. "Did we neglect you?" He asked but her only answer was a loud moan, caused by the zoologist's tongue over her clit, who only stopped to moan by herself.

As Connor started to suck Abby firmly, grabbing both her thighs, Becker could let go and hold Jess arms, stroking them, while he kissed her deep, playing with the tongue inside her mouth.

Both girls came at the same time and Becker had to grab Jess firmly to prevent her from falling on Abby's face. He climbed down the zoologist's body, laid Jess on the bed and gently stroke her belly, before he thrusted two fingers into her vagina, feeling that she still was ready for a second go, he positioned himself over her and thrusted in one move deep inside. The young woman moaned as he entered her and intuitively swung her legs around his hip so he could thrust deeper inside. He laid on her body, supporting his weight with his arms next to her, kissing her deeply on the mouth. Jess swung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer against her, while one of his hands rushed to her breasts, caressing the sensitive skin. Firmly embraced they rhythmically moved up and down, squiring every interval with a loud moan.

Connor looked up from between Abby's thighs, seeing his girl gasping and breathing shortly. He licked and kissed his way up to her mouth until he covered her skin completely with his body. His arms clasping around her, one around her waist, the other one around her neck, pulling her as close as he could and giving her a deep kiss. Temple withdrew his head a little, making it possible for her to speak, he gently asked between kisses on the soft skin of her cheek and neck. "You OK? Feeling good?"

"Yeah," she moaned into his kisses, grabbing his back and running her fingers through his muscles.

"Keep doing. Keep doing." She pleaded, and Connor lowered his head again, kissing her between her breasts, while he moved one hand to her leg, grabbing the thigh, pushing it up to his hip to easier thrusting into her with his cock. They started to move and Abby moaned full of pleasure, running her fingers across his bare chest, digging them into the flesh, with every thrust of him and with every hot wave running through her body and making her lower belly contracting.

They laid close next to each other, feeling the movements of the other bodies and raising a song of gasps, moans and groans in the room, until the sounds turned into screams as they climaxed.

Exhausted they let their bodies sink into the fabric of the bed sheet, closing the gaps between them, hugging together, they started to kiss and stroke each other's body. Abby and Jess laid chest to chest, their breasts pressed against each others nipples, their hips close against each other, feeling the warm skin completely, Connor and Becker laid at their backs, warming their bodies. With her hand the zoologist gently stroke across the cheek of the woman next to her, lifting her chin with her fingers and softly pushing her lips onto the mouth of the other girl, their kiss intensified and her tongue thrusted inside Jess' mouth, playing with her tongue. Both men kissed the neck and shoulder of their girls. Becker clasped with his hand around Connor's back and pulled him closer, making the other man lifting his head. The Captain rushed forward and slipped his tongue inside the other man's mouth. Temple moaned loudly at the pleasure, grabbed around Becker's hip and pulled him tight in his direction. They kissed deeper, resting their heads on the girls shoulders, while their hands stroked across the other's skin. All four pairs of legs curled up into each other, unable to say which leg belongs to whom.

The men pulled apart. Connor found his way to Jess, kissing her deeply, and Abby licked across his ear, grabbing her fingers into his scalp and running them through his hair. Becker sucked and nibbled on his shoulder, moving his hand from Connor's back to gently squeeze and stroke across Abby's swollen breast. She moaned into Connor's ear, making him turning his head and covering her lips with his mouth. Becker lowered his head, kissing his girl firm and dearly, while his hand still caressed the other woman's breast. Connor positioned his hand from Becker's hip on the Jess' breast, grasping it gently and pulling her nipple slightly with his thumb and forefinger. He broke the kiss with Abby, turned his head and nibbled on the Captain's neck, who moved with his mouth to Abby, kissing her firmly and battling with her tongue for dominance, as he slipped his muscle inside her mouth. His hand found its way back to Connor's back and pulled him closer, so that Temple could kiss across his shoulder and back, nibbling teasingly on the skin. Jess softly stroke over Becker's belly, while she kissed his neck and ear.

The foursome went on with kisses and strokes until they had their strengths back.

"Becker?" Abby started, as she broke the kiss with him.

"Yeah?" He questioned, lowering his hand to the scientists butt, squeezing it teasingly and running his forefinger across the other man's natal cleft, making his mate gasping out loud and throwing his head back.

"Um, can I -" She paused. "- suck your cock?" The woman asked the soldier, giving him a questioning look, as her boyfriend moaned into her hair, aroused by the Captain's touch.

Becker grinned, pulled his hand back and earned a frustrated groan from his mate. "Later, Con. Later." He stove off his friend, grinning widely. "Your girlfriend's wish is my command."

He grabbed the girl's body and pulled her out of the human ball, positioning himself with her on the right free space of the bed.

"Be aware," Connor warned. "She'll blow your mind out."

Becker grinned widely at the scientist and then at Abby, who nodded slyly.

"OK. Proof it." He said, provokingly.

Jess rushed to Connor, hugging up against his body, kissing and stroking each other, while they watched the zoologist and the Captain.

Becker laid on the back, spreading his legs and Abby knelt between his thighs, stroking and massaging his groins and thighs until he was completely relaxed. She started to kiss his navel and went kissing down, between his legs, gently kissing the shaft of his penis, her fingers on each side of it, lifting it slightly up as she reached his tip, stroking with the tip of her tongue around this spot. His belly tingled and he felt a hot wave raising up and running through his body, making him shiver and his cock hardened, the foreskin went back and freed his glans. Abby kissed every part of it. Then she set her tongue tip back to his glans tip, with lightly pressure she licked down until she reached the sensitive underside of the head of the penis and licked that area.

"Ah." Becker moaned, he felt his muscles clenching and his upper body moved unwillingly upwards, his breath shortened as he dropped his head back.

Abby went on with licking down the sensitive underside of his shaft, slowly, teasing him a little, until she reached his testicles. One hand still on his lower belly, stroking and caressing the skin with her fingers. Her other hand moved down to his balls, massaging them lightly. She went further down with her mouth, sucking his testicles until the skin was all wet and then softly blew on the moistened area, making him shiver and his body shaking. That felt incredible, causing a second hot wave running through his body and ending in his penis, hardening it more and it stood to the fullest. The lizard-girl formed a ring with her thumb and forefinger around the base of his shaft, moving her hand with light pressure up and down his penis and he started to groan loudly, before she covered his glans with her mouth again, licking and kissing its top while she went on with her hand stroking his shaft. Her other hand glided from his belly down to his thighs, softly scratching the skin there. She moved on with licking and kissing his tip, licking his glans and the underside where his foreskin ended and sucked the head completely. Becker's body cramped, lifting him up and down with every suck she made, gasping and moaning loudly. Her tongue stroke gently over his sensitive spots while his glans was in her mouth, covered completely by the warm soft flesh of her lips and he started to scream while she continued.

"Abs." He screamed, as he felt his ejaculation building up, and moaned again. Abby licked, kissed and sucked further, ignoring his warnings.

"Abby." He screamed again, unable to hold it back. The woman gazed at him, grinning cheekily as her thumb went down to the area where his shaft ended and his balls started and slightly pressed that spot, suppressing his cum, lowering her head again to proceed with sucking, licking and kissing the super sensitive area around his glans and his tip.

"Abigail!" He started to scream, feeling his orgasm filling up in his penis but wasn't able to free it. "Ah. Damn."

Abby sucked further, letting him suffer a little longer. All his nerves and muscles were tensed up, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't think one single thought. Finally she released him, taking her thumb back and sucking him. He exploded instantly and ejaculated with another loud scream inside her mouth, gasping and shivering he went down on the bed again, fully exhausted.

"Abby Maitland, you're the devil." He declared as he finally found his breath back. His eyes shined brightly and the big smile all over his face showed everyone that he was totally pleased.

Connor chuckled and stated: "Like I said, she is a mind blower."

"Best blowjob you ever had?" Abby asked teasingly after she swallowed his cum.

Becker grinned widely, but as he saw Jess rushing to his side, his face dropped.

"So she is better than me?" The young girl asked.

The Captain tried to defend himself: "I didn't say that."

And Abby teased further: "So, you'll say she is better?"

Jess smiled across her whole face, looking at Abby, and teasing her boyfriend: "Who is better, Becker?"

Both girls glared at the laying man, who felt a heat wave rushing into his head and cheeks. He needed to get out of this as gentle as possible. He needed help. And there was only one person who could help him in this situation.

"Connor." He asked his friend, to help him. But, wait. That didn't sound like a question. That sounded like a statement. Wrong, that was so wrong.

Both girls immediately started to giggle, lowering their upper bodies and falling into each other.

"No, no. I didn't mean that!" He tried to put it right, but nobody listened and his cheeks went bright red.

Connor guffawed, holding his belly and throwing his head back. The movement caused him to fell off the bed with a loud *boing* and a laughed "Ow".

Abby turned her head to Jess, looking her in the eyes and said loud, for everybody good to hear: "Seems that our men, don't want us anymore."

"Right." The girl pronounced, grinning widely. "I think we have to play for ourselves."

Jess leaned forward and Abby quickly closed the little space between them, kissing each other's lips. The zoologist rushed to her and the girls deepened their kiss, kneeling, facing each other, they started to stroke their bodies. At first the neck, then their hands moved down across the arms, breasts, tummy, to the thighs and back up again. They moved on with kissing each other's neck and breasts and moaned at their touches. Connor looked up, aroused by the sounds, he laid his head on the bed sheet and watched the girls' play with fullest abandon. Becker was aroused, too. He sat up and wanted to touch their bodies to join in that game, but the girls immediately pushed his hand back. He tried a second time, but again, they didn't let him join in. Slightly frustrated he rushed off the bed, positioned himself in the middle of the side, an unhindered view to the girls on the bed and to his opponent Connor. Jess lowered her head, sucking on Abby's breast, while her hand moved between her legs, stroking across the wet centre and caressing the other woman's clit. Abby moaned, massaging the girl's back, stroking across her butt and kissing her neck. Then the two switched and Abby pleased Jess with sucking on her breast and rubbing across her clit, making the Field Co-ordinator gasping and moaning loudly.

"Becker, are you hard yet?" Connor asked, slightly frustrated about the teasing of the girls, his head still rested on the sheet of the bed.

The man in question nodded, enviously eyeing the woman's pleasure. "So hard that it hurts, and you?"

"Me too. What shall we do? The girls don't let us in." The scientist asked, knowing that the soldier always had a plan B.

Becker grinned widely, pointing with his fingers towards the girl, silently asking Connor which one he wanted. After the scientist made his choice, the Captain raised his fingers, counting down from three. Then they shoot ahead, each grabbing a girl and pulling them apart. The women giggled and laughed loudly at the men's act.

Becker rushed onto Jess, holding her arms over her head with one hand. With the other he grabbed her thigh, resting it on his hip while he thrusted gently but firm into her, kissing her neck and lips as he started his moves.

Connor laid on Abby, quickly slipping inside of her already wet cavity, grabbing her breasts and sucking on them he started his ride.

The giggles and laughs of the women turned into gasps and moans until they screamed as the men sent them over the top once more. Releasing themselves with loud groans inside the women.

Exhausted and fully pleased they laid on the bed, next to each other as a loud stomach rumbling interrupted them.

Jess hold her belly and flushed immediately, while the others started to giggle and chuckle.

"Sorry, but I'm hungry." The woman defended herself.

"I think we all could need a strengthening breakfast, let's go." Abby replied, grinning widely and gesturing the younger girl to follow her into the kitchen.

"Abby, you have to teach me that blowjob." The FCO whispered into the zoologist's ear as they left the room, making the other girl giggle again.

Becker still laid on the right side, looking cheekily at the scientist, bobbing his eyebrows he lured with his finger the other man to come close and lay down in front of him.

Connor rushed forward, his body next to the Captain's, looking him questionably into his hazel eyes.

"I promised you something." The man explained and kissed him dearly, running his fingers across the scientist's back, stroking the skin and massaging his muscles.

Connor lowered his head, a wide smile on his lips, lying prone he let himself getting spoiled by the soldier.

Becker kissed his way down on the other man's spine, still stroking and caressing the soft skin. His hand rushed further down, stroking across the butt and squeezing the cheeks lightly. Wetting his fore and middle finger, he slowly thrusted into Connor's butt, gently sliding in and out, while he kissed and licked the loin area. Temple started to groan and his body heated up. The Captain went with his lips to the other man's hip, kissing the area while he thrusted with his fingers deeper inside. Gesturing the scientist to roll on the side, Becker went further down, kissing along his penis before he finally reached the glans, covering it with his mouth, licking and sucking on it while he rubbed across the other man's prostate.

Connor groaned loudly, his body shivering, moving his hand down and running his fingers through the dark hair of the soldier. He gasped and moaned louder, as Becker's fingers rubbed firmer across the spot. Feeling his orgasm building up inside, he finally ejaculated with a scream inside the soldier, who swallowed his cum.

"Hey don't eat the dessert before the meal." Abby greeted the two men grinningly, as she and Jess, loaded with breakfast, entered the room again and positioned themselves and the food in the middle of the bed.

Jess on the left and Abby on the right, in front of each other started to eat, as Becker rushed forward, laid himself on the bed with his head on Jess lap. Connor needed another minute to calm down again.

"What were you talking about in the kitchen?" The Captain questioned the women.

Jess bit from her roll and answered with a half-full mouth. "Abby told me 'bout all the sex they had in the Cretaceous."

Becker grinned widely. "Tell me." He said, grabbing the wrist of the girl and pulling her hand down, to take a big bite of her food.

"Hey." The girl protested. "The plate is full of them, take your own."

"But I wanted yours." He explained chewing and turned his face to the zoologist as she started to tell.

"Well. After we kind of made clear that we love each other and that we were a couple now, we did it nearly everywhere and nearly the whole time." She said, a wide grin across her face.

Connor joined them, sitting between the Captain's closed legs and the kneeling Abby, he took one of the bun's and told the other two. "You know, there was no TV. At first it was scary, the new Area, dangerous animals and we had a lot of stress to compensate. And later, it was just boring. Not the sex, that was awesome, I meant the area, the animals and all. So, we did it on the tree, in the hole, in the water, on a rock. We did it from behind, the front, the side. Licking each other, sucking each other."

"Connor is a god with his tongue." She interrupted and praised him, grinning widely and the others started to chuckle. "Sometimes he did something with his tongue inside my butt, that was freaking awesome. You know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah!" Jess and Becker let the words slip out at the same time and flushed immediately.

Connor guffawed, holding his stomach and Abby grinned cheekily. Some of the jam dropped from her roll as she took another bite, right onto her pubis, she looked baffled down on her and grinned as Jess started to giggle.

Becker rushed forward and licked the marmalade from her spot. He looked up, giving her a desiring and loving eye and Abby stopped her grinning instantly. Not knowing what to do as he lowered his head again and continued with kissing her between her legs.

Jess gave her a warmly smile as she looked to her friend, her eyes asking for approval.

Becker sat up, crawling upwards and replacing himself back on the sheet, his body in the middle of the bed, his head six inches from the wall away.

"Come here." He pleaded with a gently voice and held his hand towards her.

"Is OK." The FCO calmed her down and encouraged her to move on.

Abby took his hand and the Captain pulled her towards him, positioning her on his upper body until she sat on his chest, her knees around his shoulders and her lower legs rested on each side of him, shifting her into a sitting position. He started to kiss her inner thighs and Abby moaned at every touch. His hands on her back, hips and outer thighs, caressing the soft flesh and pushing her vagina closer to his mouth with every move. The zoologist supported herself with her arms against the wall, resting her forehead on the cool wallpaper as the soldier reached her clit with his tongue and started to lick and kiss the spot. Grabbing with both hands around her buttcheeks he finally pushed her over his mouth, holding her tight, eagerly sucking her clit and inner lips, and thrusting with his tongue inside her cavity, rubbing firmly across the flesh. Abby moaned louder, her body was fully aroused and hot waves rushed through her. Her lower belly contracted at the movements of the muscle inside her and as he thrusted with one finger inside her butt, sending flashes through her body, she screamed and her body started to shiver.

Aroused by the gasps, moans and screams of the woman over him, his cock hardened and erected to its fullest. He felt the soft and warm lips of Jess' mouth over his glans licking and sucking the area, while she stroke with one hand across his belly, the other one with a firm grip on his shaft, running her fingers up and down.

Jess was in a half kneeling position, lowering her upper body over the Captain's centre. Connor took her from behind, pushing her slightly forward as he thrusted with his penis deep inside her hot and wet pussy. The FCO supported herself with her upper-arms on Becker's belly and legs, opened her mouth wider and let his cock thrust deep inside her throat, relaxing her muscles she used Connor's pushes to suck the soldier's cock. The room was filled with their screams and moan's.

Abby came first. Becker's tongue sent her over the top with a loud scream and hard contracting vaginal muscles. He held her further in position, sucking and licking until he climaxed, moaning and screaming into the zoologist's pussy while he ejaculated into his girlfriend's mouth.

Jess pulled his dick out, swallowed and rested her head and upper body on Becker's belly, shivering and moaning into the skin. The Captain grabbed with one hand to her head and hair, gently stroking them until she climaxed, too. Shortly after Connor came and released himself inside the young woman, Becker finally let go of Abby and she crawled off his face, collapsing fully exhausted into the bed, breathing shortly.

Becker, still gasping, grabbed the tiny body of Jess, pulled her onto his whole body and hold her tight, kissing and stroking her until she had her strength back. Connor laid on the upper side of the bed, his arms and legs widely stretched out and his cock still slightly standing upwards, he gasped for air. His body sweating, shivering and his lips grinning widely.

After Jess relaxed, Becker kissed her dearly, asking her gently into her ear: "Can I move on with Abby?" He questioned, worrying she could be jealous of her.

His girlfriend giggled and calmed him down. "Sure. I'll go and play with Connor."

She lifted herself up and turned around to the scientist, positioning herself next to his body, her head in front of his hip, she started to stroke and lick on the man's shaft. Connor looked aside, seeing her legs, he ran with his hand over her thigh, finding his way to her vagina. He slipped with two fingers inside, sliding in and out, while the girl licked on his cock. He watched her lifting her head to cover his glans with her mouth and decided to comfort her. Temple sat up and positioned himself over her, his thighs on each side of her head, lowering them until she had his cock inside her mouth without lifting up, supporting himself with his arms next to her hips he lowered his head and started to eat her pussy, licking across her inner lips and sucking them inside his mouth before he moved on with her clit. Laying in this comfy sixty-nine style they sucked each other, accompanied by their moans until they sent each other over the top.

Becker rushed to Abby, grabbing her thighs and pulling her onto his lap, his already hard cock thrusted slowly inside her. His arms tightened the grip around her body and pulled her firm against his chest. They kissed deeply and Abby clasped her legs around his back and her arms around his neck, one hand found its way to his head, running her finger through his hair while she pressed his lips firm against her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance while they started to move their hips in circles. Abby threw her head back, moaning loudly as another heat wave rushed through her body and Becker kissed his way down her neck, licking the sensitive skin at her breasts. As he shortened the moving rhythm, his cock deep inside of her, feeling her heat and feeling his erection building up, he started to groan against her skin. Tightening the grip around her and pressing her skin as close as he could against his body, they bobbed their hips against each other until they came at the same time. His lips pressed over her neck, gasping hot air onto the skin, he kept on riding his orgasm out, slowing down his movements as the woman collapsed into his arms until he stopped.

Both gasped for air, holding each other tight. Jess and Connor rushed to their sides. Jess on Becker's back, grasping with her arms around his body and pulling herself tight against his back. Connor knelt behind Abby, with no space between their bodies, positioning the Captain's lower legs over his thighs, he clasped with his arms around the three, holding them close.

- - - The End - - -

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yap, really the end. No sequels, no fivesomes :P

Please tell me how you liked it.

:o)


End file.
